Mercury vs Rouge
Mercury vs Rouge is ZackAttackX's one hundred and forty-seventh DBX. Description RWBY vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Throw down of thieves! Who steals the win - the devious bat from Team Dark or the assassin with a metal-clad boot? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Back streets of Vale - RWBY. Mercury slithered into the back streets and found the back door to his target building, but as he went to open it up, a voice calling to him caught his attention. "Excuse me sir, but you're not supposed to be here, are you?" the voice said. Mercury looked around, trying to figure out who had seen him, when Rouge the Bat swooped down and landed in front of him. "And who the hell are you?" he spat. Rouge completely ignored the assassin's question, and continued talking. "So you're the son the famous Marcus Black?" she said, Mercury frowning at the mention of his father's name. "I have to admit, I'm disappointed." she continued. Mercury glared at the bat. "What's that supposed to mean?" he growled, clenching his fists. Rouge shrugged. "I just expected more professionalism from the son of a well-renowned assassin." Mercury had heard enough and kicked a Dust round at Rouge, who backflipped away. HERE WE GO! Rouge landed comfortably, but Mercury was still kicking Dust towards her. She flipped away from them, taking to the air and gliding towards her opponent. Bad move. Mercury quickly delivered a superkick to Rouge's chin, then punted her away with a kick from his other boot into her gut. He then pursued her as she tumbled, striking her with more kicks before dropping her to the ground with a leg drop. The bat landed hard, but as Mercury went to stomp her in the back of the neck, Rouge rolled away and left a bomb in front of Mercury, which blew up in front of him, sending the assassin spine first into the wall of the building. Rouge then used a Homing Attack to smack Mercury in the face, dazing him long enough for her to unload with rapid kicks to the assassin's gut. She then somersault kicked him into the air and flew up after him. Mercury saw what Rouge was up to and quickly angled himself downwards. He then fired two rounds of Dust from his legs to launch himself down towards his opponent, catching her completely by surprise. Mercury then bashed Rouge on the head with an axehandle, planting her onto the top of a dumpster, where she landed flat on her back. Mercury landed next to it and whipped up a tornado of Dust vials and trash bags that surrounded the area. He then tossed the tornado towards Rouge, who scrambled to safely, but the assassin was already tracking her, firing a Dust round in front of her to slow her down. Mercury then ran for her and swung with a punt, which Rouge jumped away from, striking for Mercury's chin with a right punch. Mercury caught the attack and kneed the bat in the midsection and threw her into the wall. The assassin then went to drop kick his opponent, but Rouge ducked away, again planting a bomb beneath Mercury. This time Mercury was forced to leap into the open and into the streets, which were lit only by the streetlamps. He kicked out some of the lights to try and keep himself as hidden as possible, but Rouge swooped onto the roof and threw a third bomb at him. The bomb blew up behind him, blasting him to the ground. Rouge then leaped off the building with a Spin Dash, rushing for the grounded assassin at high speed. Mercury bode his time, and once Rouge was in striking range, sprung into life, roundhouse kicking Rouge off balance and into the air. Before she knew what had hit her, Mercury peppered her with multiple blasts of Dust before performing a hurricanrana, slamming Rouge neck first into the concrete floor, snapping the bat's neck. Mercury then stood up panting. He glared at Rouge's dead body before a smile fell upon his face. "How's that for professional?" he said snidely, spitting on Rouge's corpse before heading back towards the building. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Thief themed DBXs Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:RWBY vs Sonic themed DBXs Category:Rooster Teeth vs SEGA themed DBXs Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights